El arte de pecar
by Iziobel Cullen
Summary: La muerte del padre de Isabella la ha dejado sin un penique. En lugar de molestar a su familia, se resigna a lo inevitable: venderse al mercado matrimonial. Pero ¿a quién? El vizconde Masen un demonio oscuro, carnal y sin remordimientos le ofrece arreglar una unión, pero por un buen precio. UA. BxE


**Disclaimer:** La historia pertenece a Jade Lee y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer

.

.

.

* * *

 **El arte de pecar  
**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

Isabella acarició el oscuro borde de la tumba del almirante Nelson. Contuvo la respiración en señal de reverencia mientras se imaginaba al héroe, haciendo resonar su voz en la cripta de la catedral de San Pablo, al pronunciar su frase más famosa: Inglaterra espera que todo hombre cumpla con su deber.

Desde luego, la expresión «todo hombre» incluía a las mujeres. Y, por eso, ella estaba cumpliendo con su deber, un deber que incluía a su padre, que ahora estaba muerto; a su familia, que ya no tenía qué comer; y a su tío, que sólo se había hecho cargo de los familiares que tenían que depender de él porque no le quedaba otro remedio.

Isabella se aferró a su bolso y palpó los pequeños bultos que representaban todo lo que poseía en este mundo: dos vestidos y ropa interior, dos chelines, unos cuantos peniques y su Biblia. Cuando la baronesa Denalí apareciera, Isabella podría seguir adelante con su plan de conseguir un marido rico.

Abandonó la espaciosa cripta y subió las escaleras hacia la nave de la catedral. Pensando que encontraría inspiración, había acordado encontrarse allí con la baronesa Denalí. Aunque tenía que reconocer que, aparte de la tumba de Nelson, el enorme edificio la intimidaba. Las enormes hileras de gigantescas piedras que se cernían sobre ella la hacían sentir insignificante.

Pero eso no la inquietaba demasiado o, al menos, eso era lo que trataba de repetirse a sí misma. Su padre era un hombre alto y corpulento, que solía lanzar sus sermones desde el altar de la pequeña parroquia. Isabella estaba acostumbrada a sentirse pequeña a su lado. Aunque no esperaba que aquella sensación la siguiera hasta allí, hasta Londres, cuando por fin había tomado las riendas de su destino.

La baronesa le había prometido presentarla en sociedad en Londres y, además, ayudarle a encontrar un marido rico. Así que Isabella había huido de su familia el mismo día que se suponía debía hacer el equipaje para dirigirse hacia la pequeña propiedad de su tío. Le escribió una nota a su madre en la que le decía que ingresaría en un convento para no abusar de la generosidad de su tío. Y, de inmediato, se había trasladado a Londres para comenzar aquella búsqueda, a pesar de las dudas que ensombrecían su corazón y del nerviosismo que aún ahora hacía temblar sus piernas.

Subió los últimos escalones hacia la nave central, rodeó las filas de bancos por un extremo, intentando no esconderse entre las sombras. Aparentemente lo logró porque una mujer alta y majestuosa se detuvo ante ella en el pasillo, entre los últimos bancos, y se aclaró la garganta de modo impetuoso.

Isabella se acercó a toda prisa.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento —tartamudeó la muchacha mientras trataba de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón—. Estaba viendo la tumba de lord Ne...

—Vamos. —La baronesa, porque seguramente aquella mujer no podía ser otra que la baronesa Denalí, ni siquiera miró a Isabella, sino que deslizó rápidamente los ojos por encima de los bancos y evitó con nerviosismo mirar el altar.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Afuera —respondió secamente la baronesa. Isabella reconoció las señales: obviamente la mujer se sentía incómoda dentro de la iglesia, o al menos en una iglesia tan grande y que inspiraba tanto respeto como aquélla. Pero la incomodidad de la baronesa representaba una ventaja para Isabella. Se había arriesgado mucho al venir a Londres de aquella manera. No iba a dar un paso más hasta obtener respuesta a unas cuantas preguntas.

—Antes de irnos —comenzó a decir, fingiendo una seguridad que no tenía—, quisiera saber cuáles son las condiciones de nuestro trato. Me dijeron que usted podría encontrarme un marido rico.

La baronesa entornó los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nada es gratis, niña. Yo me quedo con una cuarta parte de lo que te corresponda al casarte.

Ahora le tocó a Isabella fruncir el ceño.

—Pero yo no tengo dote.

—No seas estúpida. —La baronesa prácticamente gruñó mientras se giraba hacia la puerta—. Tu marido pagará por ti. —Se detuvo un momento para mirar a Isabella—. Y será una suma sustanciosa si haces lo que se te dice.

Isabella quiso saber algún otro detalle, pero se dio cuenta de que la baronesa no iba a decirle nada más. La mujer ya estaba saliendo de la iglesia y su alta figura se movía con rapidez. Sin embargo, Isabella vaciló. Al abandonar su casa en Kent había mostrado una enorme seguridad. Partía hacia Londres a embarcarse en una gran aventura, sin que nadie le impusiera reglas y con todas las posibilidades de ganar. Pero ahora que finalmente estaba frente a su futuro —representado por una mujer que parecía una escultura con una hermosa piel, pero una expresión amarga—, sintió que la invadía un oscuro temor, provocando un temblor en sus manos y dejándola paralizada, incapaz de lograr que sus pies se movieran.

Y entonces vio al hombre, recostado con elegante abandono contra una columna. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y un aire pensativo. Cuando notó que ella lo observaba, se apartó de la columna y comenzó a caminar de una manera que parecía pecaminosa, aunque Isabella no pudiera explicar por qué. Tal vez fue por la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, una mueca astuta, casi felina, o quizás por su forma de andar, como si estuviera al acecho de algo... o de alguien. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, Isabella lo miró a los ojos y vio un verde tan penetrante.

La muchacha sintió la garganta seca e instintivamente miró a su alrededor en busca de un sacerdote o un monaguillo, alguien que pudiera protegerla, porque la baronesa ya había cruzado la puerta principal.

—Será mejor que te apresures —dijo el hombre en voz baja y profunda. Tenía un tono musical, pero como si fuera un carillón lejano que uno tuviera que esforzarse para oír—. Ella odia las iglesias y no esperará mucho.

—¿Se refiere a la baronesa? —La voz de Isabella sonó débil y aguda; tragó saliva, intentando calmar sus temores. Sólo era un hombre, se dijo a sí misma con firmeza. Y estaban en un lugar público. Nada menos que una iglesia. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas consideraciones, sintió los nervios a flor de piel, produciéndole un cosquilleo.

—Sí, la baronesa —repitió el hombre—. Mi tía.

Isabella dio un salto como si la hubieran pinchado.

—¿Su tía? —Se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir, pero, finalmente, encontró las palabras—. Me va a buscar un marido. —Entonces, durante un horrible momento, se preguntó si aquel hombre sería el elegido.

El hombre sonrió con afectación, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

—No, no soy el hombre adecuado para ti. Tu marido será viejo y arrugado, con los dientes dañados y un aliento fétido. Te recordará a una ciruela pasa, pero será adinerado. Y morirá cuando todavía seas joven.

Isabella lo observó en silencio. Luego dijo con tono contundente:

—No le conozco a usted, señor, ni tengo el más mínimo interés en conocerlo. —Y con eso quiso dar por terminada la conversación, pero el hombre soltó una risita que la detuvo. Fue una risa suave y cálida, a pesar de la frialdad de quien provenía.

—Tienes carácter. Muy bien. Lo vas a necesitar en los años venideros.

Isabella quería marcharse, pero su curiosidad por conocer algo más sobre su futuro fue mayor que su rabia. No pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Años? —repitió, lamentando el temblor que había asomado a su voz.

—Seis meses para casarte. Otros diez años hasta que él se muera.

—Diez años —murmuró Isabella en voz baja—. Tendré treinta y un años.

—Una edad excelente para ser una viuda rica.

De repente, pareció ser consciente de su situación. El dolor la desbordó y, sin freno, las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, deslizándose suavemente por sus mejillas para caer sobre sus manos enguantadas y entrelazadas. Isabella trató de detenerlas, pero sentía un dolor intenso. Su vida estaba a punto de experimentar un cambio demasiado drástico.

¿Cómo había podido su padre hacerles eso? Ella sabía que no tenía intenciones de morir. La enfermedad lo había atacado con agresividad, acabando con él en poco más de una semana. Pero ¿por qué no había asegurado el futuro de su esposa y sus tres hijos? ¿Por qué los había dejado en la calle y a merced de un tío avaro?

Aquello no estaba bien. No podía ser la voluntad de Dios. Sin embargo, había ocurrido y, en aquel momento, Isabella se encontraba tratando de hacer todo lo posible para remediar la situación.

Entonces sintió que el extraño la agarraba con una mano cálida y tranquilizadora, mientras la arrastraba con suavidad fuera de la iglesia.

—Vamos —le dijo—. La baronesa está esperando.

Salieron al exterior, donde la tarde londinense languidecía triste y oscura. La baronesa ya había parado un coche al que se apresuraron a subir los tres. El sobrino de la baronesa se sentó junto a Isabella, dejando sentir con su brazo una presencia sólida y cálida a su lado. En lugar de mirarlo, la muchacha se giró hacia la ventanilla y se puso a observar las calles de Londres para detener el torrente de preguntas que inundaban su mente.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un vecindario respetable, con casas austeras que parecían sombrías en medio de la luz grisácea. Se detuvieron ante una de ellas, de apariencia anodina, que no destacaba sobre las otras. Mientras Isabella se bajaba del coche, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que aquella serena simetría buscaba transmitir: corrección moral, felicidad matrimonial, niños encantadores y la alegre apariencia de una familia feliz y acomodada.

¿Acaso todo eso era mentira?

Claro que lo era, se respondió Isabella. La casa, el vecindario, incluso la tiesa baronesa no podían ocultarle la verdad. Lo que estaban haciendo —comprarle un marido— era inmoral. El matrimonio debía ser producto del amor, no del comercio. Isabella había ayudado a su padre a celebrar muchas bodas. Conocía la liturgia de memoria. Y lo que Dios buscaba no era un arreglo comercial corriente.

Sin embargo, era tan habitual como se podía esperar. Tan típico, de hecho, que ella —la hija de un párroco que sabía cómo eran las cosas— ya estaba envuelta en un pacto diabólico para comprar a un hombre viejo y rico. No sería feliz en su matrimonio. Tendría que contentarse con la riqueza.

Las manos le temblaron al pensarlo, pero enderezó la espalda, echó los hombros hacia atrás y entró en casa de la baronesa. El interior se parecía mucho al exterior: formal y triste. La baronesa no se detuvo sino que siguió por el corredor hasta el fondo del edificio. A mano derecha, Isabella alcanzó a ver un enorme y horrible mayordomo, a quien le presentaron rápidamente, y que desapareció enseguida en un saloncito contiguo.

Sin saber cómo actuar, hizo ademán de seguir a la baronesa, pero el sobrino la detuvo, tocándole el brazo y señalándole el segundo piso.

—Te mostraré tu habitación —se ofreció.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y aceptó únicamente porque hubiera sido una descortesía no hacerlo. Lo siguió hasta una habitación que, en el pasado, debía haber sido luminosa y aireada, incluso hermosa. Estaba decorada en tonos amarillos con toques de verde; pero el tiempo había dejado desvaídos los colores y las telas, que ahora aparecían apagados, tristes y de indefinibles tonalidades. Y la luz grisácea se limitaba a resaltar el deterioro de los muebles y las manchas de la colcha. Aunque no parecía haber polvo, los estragos del tiempo daban a la habitación un aspecto realmente desolador.

Aun así, era una habitación mucho más grande y mejor que cualquiera que ella hubiese ocupado en su vida. Isabella se volvió hacia su guía:

—¿La habitación será para mí sola? ¿O voy a compartirla?

La muchacha detectó una ligera mueca en los labios del hombre, pero sus ojos permanecieron inmutables y su tono, distante.

—Es para ti sola. —Luego señaló una puerta medio oculta entre las sombras, al lado de la cama—. Esta puerta conduce a mi habitación. Te agradeceré que llames antes de entrar.

Isabella se puso rígida y se giró hacia él con rabia.

—¡No tengo ninguna intención de entrar, señor! Me voy a casar y llegaré al matrimonio con mi pureza y mi honor intactos.

El hombre no pudo evitar una sonrisa, aunque la expresión de su rostro mostraba una cierta frialdad. Entró en la habitación y, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se recostó de manera despreocupada contra la cama.

—Tu honor no es de mi incumbencia. Tu pureza, sin embargo, será vulgarmente mancillada incluso para la moralidad menos exigente.

Aquellas palabras la sacudieron. Hablaba como si la pérdida de su honor fuera una consecuencia inevitable. Pero ¿qué alternativas tenía? No podía huir. No tenía dinero para regresar a Kent, y aunque lo hiciera, su familia ya se había marchado a vivir con su tío. Ellos creían que se encontraba segura, refugiada en un convento. ¿Qué podría decirles? ¿Que había decidido hacer una excursión a Londres? ¿Sola?

Su reputación quedaría en entredicho. Tenía que adaptarse lo mejor posible a su nueva situación allí. Así que levantó la barbilla, decidida a conservar, al menos, su orgullo.

—Señor, sus palabras me ofenden —dijo con seriedad.

Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como si eso también fuera una consecuencia inevitable. Luego, bruscamente, hizo una vulgar reverencia y dijo:

—Por favor, permíteme presentarme. Soy Edward Cullen, vizconde Masen, y ésta es mi casa.

—Su casa —repitió Isabella con voz débil. Sintió un ligero mareo. ¿Acaso no había oído historias sobre el vizconde Masen? ¿Incluso en Kent? ¿No era el que tenía la reputación de pervertir jovencitas? No podía recordarlo. Así que decidió refugiarse en los buenos modales, haciendo una tímida inclinación.

—Tal vez te hayan contado que colaboraré en tu educación —anunció, arrastrando las palabras.

Isabella lo miró de inmediato y vio cómo sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa sensual. No cabía duda de que se le estaba insinuando y, sin embargo, no podía ser cierto.

—No me dijeron nada —respondió Isabella lentamente—. Quizás usted pueda explicarme en qué consistirá exactamente su trabajo.

El hombre se quedó callado y se le acercó. La muchacha quiso dar un paso atrás, pero no tenía espacio. Ya tenía la espalda contra la puerta. Así que se mantuvo firme, conteniendo la respiración mientras él extendía la mano para acariciar lentamente su mejilla.

—¿No te dijeron nada? Pero estoy al corriente de que tú has solicitado este encuentro.

—Sí, milord. Un amigo de la familia me recomendó a la baronesa, así que le escribí. —En realidad, había sido un amigo de uno de los miembros de la congregación de su padre, que venía de Londres y estaba de visita. El anciano, el conde de Songshire, se le acercó en silencio una noche, mientras ella arreglaba la iglesia. Habían estado hablando durante un buen rato, principalmente sobre ella, la muerte de su padre y la complicada situación en que había quedado su familia. Luego él le puso en la mano la dirección de la baronesa y la instó a que preguntara, en secreto, por sus servicios.

—Lo que no sabes —dijo el vizconde mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia— es que la baronesa actúa a instancias mías.

Isabella estaba temblando. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían y se había quedado paralizada. Si pudiera comprender cuáles eran las intenciones del vizconde...

—¿No me buscarán un marido? —preguntó.

—Ah, sí. Tendrás un marido, y rico. Pero seré yo quien estará a cargo de tu educación, no la baronesa.

—Pero ¿por qué? —gritó Isabella. Luego moderó rápidamente el tono y bajó la mirada hasta parecer apropiadamente humilde—: Quiero decir, ¿por qué un caballero de su evidente alta alcurnia tiene que preocuparse por mi educación?

El vizconde soltó una carcajada que la sorprendió, pero cuando la muchacha levantó la mirada, ya se había desvanecido todo rastro de hilaridad.

—Pronto comprenderás, pequeña Isabella, que la alcurnia, como tú dices, no llena el estómago. —Hizo un gesto amplio hacia la casa—. Esto que ves y un montón de piedras que se están desmoronando es todo lo que me queda de la fortuna familiar. No me puedo casar con una heredera; mi reputación no es precisamente intachable. Así que, en lugar de eso, me dedico a vender jóvenes novias.

Isabella tragó saliva movida por la impresión. Él era, en realidad, el diabólico vizconde. Y allí estaba ella. Con él. Y si eso era cierto... Sus pensamientos volaron. Dios mío, ¡todo aquello parecía imposible!

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Cuando Isabella levantó la vista se encontró con unos ojos que la observaban con la intensidad de un gato frente al agujero de un ratón.

—Yo... tengo muchas preguntas —tartamudeó Isabella.

El vizconde enarcó una ceja con un gesto que no la desalentó, pero tampoco la animó a continuar. Finalmente,

Isabella se sintió obligada a hablar.

—Si usted no tiene buena reputación, milord, entonces la mía acaba de verse afectada por asociación. —Tomó aire y sus ojos se fijaron otra vez en la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones—. ¡Mi presencia en esta casa ya me ha arruinado!

No tenía intención de sonar tan dramática, pero si el plan estaba condenado al fracaso desde el comienzo, lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de enmendar la situación. Dio media vuelta como si fuera a marcharse, pero el vizconde le cerró el paso.

—Es verdad —dijo de manera indiferente—. Tu reputación ha sufrido un duro revés desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en esta casa. Sin embargo, todavía te buscaré un marido. De hecho, mi fortuna y la tuya dependen de eso.

Isabella negó con la cabeza para rechazar todo lo que el vizconde había dicho.

—Pero...

Él la interrumpió con el movimiento de un solo dedo.

—¿Sabes qué es una cortesana?

Isabella se mordió el labio, tratando de decidir cómo contestaría. Su padre habría tenido un ataque de ira si ella confesara toda la verdad: que escuchaba con pasión todos los chismes acerca de esas mujeres. Así que, en lugar de una confesión completa, eligió una verdad parcial.

—Sólo sé lo poco que he oído. Estoy segura de que nada de eso puede ser cierto.

—Claro que puede ser cierto. Eso y muchísimo más —replicó el vizconde, arrastrando las palabras, mientras disfrutaba claramente de aquella situación—. Pero no importa. Tú, querida mía, serás educada de una manera muy similar a esas maravillosas criaturas.

Isabella lo miró horrorizada, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa. Ella... ¿una cortesana?

—Pero a mí me dijeron...

—Escucha el resto, Isabella. Te convertirás en una novia Masen. Como una cortesana, serás hermosa, ingeniosa y hábil en una gran variedad de placeres. Pero también serás fiel, amable y, claro está, presentable. Por esa razón, un hombre, probablemente viejo y, experimentado, pagará una gran suma para casarse contigo. Para que puedas adornar su mesa durante el día y su cama por las noches.

—Pero, no entiendo. ¿Por qué se casaría conmigo? Cuando... los placeres de una cortesana se pueden obtener...

—¿Por unas cuantas libras? ¿Hasta que el hombre se aburra? ¿O la mujer se vuelva impresentable?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Eso era exactamente a lo que se refería. ¿Por qué un hombre se casaría con una mujer que podía conseguir por unos pocos centavos?

—Porque un hombre inteligente conoce el valor de pagar una sola vez en lugar de hacerlo en mensualidades, o a capricho de una mujer. De atar a él a una mujer durante el resto de su vida, suponiendo que sea la mujer correcta, en lugar de hacerlo por unos cuantos meses. De encontrar una esposa que lo cuidará con ternura en la vejez, en vez de abandonarlo para ir en busca de sus propios placeres.

—Pero usted no puede prometer eso...

—¡Por supuesto que puedo! —contestó el vizconde de manera tajante—. Porque lo harás, y porque ya lo he hecho antes y mi reputación depende de esa promesa. —El vizconde se acercó a ella hasta quedar muy juntos, de manera que Isabella pudo sentir su cálido aliento en la cara.

—Milord —dijo Isabella jadeando, preguntándose qué podía decir para hacerlo retroceder.

—¿Serás fiel a tu marido? —preguntó el vizconde—. ¿Lo complacerás por las noches, lo cuidarás en su vejez, aunque tenga cien años, manos frías y un aliento rancio?

Isabella parpadeó y se sorprendió al sentir las lágrimas que nublaban su visión.

—¿Lo harás, Isabella? —exigió el vizconde.

—¡Sí! —respondió ella sin aliento, sabiendo que aquélla era la respuesta que deseaba, siendo consciente, también, de que era la verdad. Fuese cual fuese la razón por la que se casara, ella no deshonraría al hombre con el que contrajera matrimonio—. No podría romper un voto hecho ante Dios —musitó.

El vizconde retrocedió y su cuerpo pareció relajarse de repente, adoptando una actitud casi amable.

—Entonces creo que serás la mejor novia que he instruido hasta ahora. —Estiró la mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, con una actitud casi paternal—. Puedo asegurarte que alcanzarás un precio muy alto.

Isabella se movió rápidamente hacia atrás y apartó el rostro.

—No entiendo... —comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

—Ya basta de preguntas. Todo es demasiado nuevo para ti. —De pronto, se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente después de la evaluación inicial.

Aquello la dejó fría.

—¿Evaluación? —preguntó.

Pero él ya se había ido.

* * *

 **¿Que opinan? ¿Quieren mas?**


End file.
